


10 Things I Hate About You

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Inappropriate Humor, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Movie Reference, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy Jared, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Virgin Jared, Young Love, bad boy Jensen, it is mentioned jared is a carrier--babies but wont happen, jared is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is beautiful, smart and quite abrasive to most of his fellow teens, meaning that he doesn't attract many boys. Unfortunately for his younger sister, Sandy, house rules say that she can't date until Jared  has a boyfriend, so strings are pulled to set the dour damsel up for a romance. Soon Jared crosses paths with handsome bad ass Jensen Ackles. Will Jared let his guard down enough to fall for the effortlessly charming Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was encrouaged by a friend and i hope you all like it! It is based of 10 things i hate about you wish Julia Stiles and Heath Ledger and if you ve never seen it...you havent lived. I did keep some things the same but i also switched alot of things around.

“I’m sure you’ll notice Newton is like any other school. Same little asswipe motherfuckers everywhere.” Miss Lavell grins fakely and Matt shifts anxiously on his cushioned chair.

“Any questions?”

“Uh no ma’am.” Matt rushes, desperate to leave the room filled with cat shrines.

“Good. Then scatter, I’ve got little assholes to see.”

As Matt raises he bumps into a broad muscular chest, he slowly looks up and flinches at the intense bottle green eyes mulling him over with scrutiny.

“Ah Jensen Ackles I see these weekly visits will be a ritual?” Jensen throws her a charming smiles “I missed you is all.”

“Your teacher said you…exposed yourself to some freshman ladies?”

Jensen rolls his eyes and lets out a grumpy huff “It was a bratwurst. I was eating lunch, since when is that a crime?’

“With the teeth of your zipper?”

Miss Lavell motions for him to sit and Matt take his window and rushes out, bumping into Osric Chau a lanky, Asian brainy senior who will probably end up as a game show host.

“You the new guy?”

“That’s what they tell me.”

“Follow me I’m supposed to show you around. So—which Dakota you from?”

“North. How did—“

“Wow that was supposed to be a joke…people actually live there?”

“A couple. Were beat by cows though.”

Prom posters scatter the walls and Osric steers Matt through the halls.

“So we’ve got your basic beautiful people, unless they speak to you which ha, they won’t avoid them.”

“Is that your rule?”

“Observe…what’s up?”

“Fuck off!”

“See? And here to your left are your cowboys.” Matt rolls his eyes “them I’m used to.”

“Yeah, those guys have never seen a horse they just jack off to posters of Clint Eastwood. And to the right we have the coffee kids…very edgy, don’t make any sudden movements they might attack. And then we have the delusional African wannabees…they think their black.”

Matt raised his brows as they passed the white boys with dreads and to big jeans, clouds of smoke following after them. “So where do you fit in?”

“Future MBA’S—all Ivy League, already accepted—“ Matt stops listening as a girl with tan skin and dark hair walks by “that girl I…she—“ “You burn, you pine, you perish?”

“Who is she?”

“Sandy Padalecki. Sophomore. Don’t even think about it.”

“What? Why?”

“Well I could start with your wardrobe, not that it matters. She can’t date till her older brother does and that will never happen my friend.”

 

 

“Well that does it for the lesson, any comments?” Mrs. Blaise asks hesitantly and barley stifles a groan when a long arm shoots up. “Yes Jared?”

Jared Padalecki, tall, shaggy hair that fans into mysteriously colorful fox slanted hazel eyes, a classic beauty. But oh so totally shrewd “why didn’t we read Hardy Boys?”

“Pardon?”

“This book is about a guy with a fishing habit. Not exactly a crucial topic.” The other students roll their eyes with a loud grunt, “I mean I’m baffled as to why we still revere Hemingway. He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist with a lot of cats.” That’s when Stephen Amell the world’s biggest narcissist jock makes himself known. “Compared to a bitter self-righteous loser who has no friends?” Laughs erupt around Jared who narrows his eyes and ignores him.

“That’s enough Mr. Amell,” Mrs. Blaise warns but Jared is fired up “I guess the school board thinks because Hemingway is male a dick he’s worthy of our time? What about Colette? Charlotte Bronte?” Lounging in the back Jensen Ackles smirks “Mother Goose?”

 

 

“Jared Padalecki. My, my—it seems you’ve been terrorizing Mrs. Blaise again?”

“Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action.”

“Yes compared to your other choices of…expression this year, todays’ events are mild. Oh by the way Alex Windell’s Testicular Torsion Repair went well, if you were wondering.”

“I still uphold he kicked himself in the balls. I was merely an onlooker.”

“The point is Jared, people percieve you as…”

Jared smiles tightly, as if daring her to say it “Turbulent?”

“No…heinous bastard is the term often used…you might wanna work on that.” Miss Lavell gives Jared a wink.

Jared glowers and he rises from the chair with a cold smile “as always, thank you for you outstanding guidance .”

 

 


	2. Influences

Sandy closes her eyes and tries to block out her English teacher as she writes a note in secret. She folds and slides it to Danneel who opens it with a jealous frown ‘Stephen Amell said hi to me!’

“Ms. Padalecki, do you care to comment on the lesson?”

“Not really,” Sandy smiles sweetly from her desk and the teacher just shakes his head but ignores her.

 

Chad and Jared sit in a quiet corner in the courtyard, Chad pulls out a sandwich while Jared naws on some carrots. “Your sister is so remarkably daft—she’ll never make it with Amell that fucktard.”

Jared snorts “the fact that she’s cutting gym so she can TA his math class just to hear his name on the roll call is a little pathetic if you ask me, God I swear she was adopted.”

Momentarily Jared’s attention is caught by Jensen as he walks by with his rebel hell friends, a cigarette dangling from his pouty lips.

Chad frowns “who’s that?” 

“Jensen Ackles…AKA a jackass.”

“That’s Ackles? The one who vanished last year? I heard he was busy doing porn shoots in LA.”

“I highly doubt he’s capable of something that stimulating.” 

Chad leans back on the lounge chair “he always looks so—“

“Fucked up?” Jared turns to Chad who sneers and points across the courtyard where Sandy and Danneel are prancing after Stephen and his low IQ jockies. 

Across the way Stephen smiles cockily “what’s up ladies?”

Chad snorts “what a prick,” Jared chooses not to respond.

 

Matt and Osric watch as Stephen leers at Sandy, “why do girls go after guys like that?”

“Their programmed to, their mothers fell for dicks like that. I wish I could say he was an idiot but his 12th in the class and a rising actor—mostly toothpaste commercials though…hey you know French?”

Matt nods “yeah my mom’s from Canada.”

“Guess who needs a French tutor?”

 

As Jared and Chad make their way to Jared’s Jeep, Stephen pulls up beside them in his brand new Audi “The flannel look is over, Jare. Haven’t you been reading your InStyle?”

“Oh yeah and I noticed the only part of you featured is your big Walmart spread, and the only thing you can see of you is your crusty elbow. Tough break dickwad.”

Chad lets out a cackle and Stephen scoffs defensively “they’re running the rest next month…”

“Like that’ll help,” Jared shoots back with a wave of his hand sending Stephen off.

“The people in this school are so incredibly fucked up.”

“No shit Jaybird.”

They watch as Stephen stops next to Sandy and she hops in with a loud sequel. “There’s a charming new development—yours truly Barbie and Ken.”

Jared doesn’t answer just cranks up the radio and as their pulling out Osric rolls out on his moped causing Jared to slam on his breaks he growls “take your head out of your ass short stop then pedal!”

Osric fearfully cranks up as Jared tears out of the lot on two wheels, rage following him.

“Dude are you ok?” Matt asks as he rushes over.

Osric clutches his chest “oh yeah, just a run in with the dragon.”

“That’s him? That’s Sandy’s brother?”

“The fire breathing brute himself…stay away, he’ll eat you alive.”

 

“I hope dinners ready, I only have 20 minutes till Mrs. Walsh pops out a screamer

Jared’s mother, Sharon waves her hand mindlessly to the microwave from the couch where she and Jared are enroped in a lifetime movie where currently a young teenage girl finds out her boyfriend cheated with her best friend.

Gerald opens the device and looks at Jared “make anyone cry today?”

“Sadly no. But then again it’s only 5:30,” Jared looks up and shares a smile with his dad. Sandy walks in and Jared scowls “and where have you been?”

Sandy eyes Gerald wearily “nowhere…hi daddy.”

“Hello princess,” he kisses her cheek as he holds up a letter “what’s this? It says Oxford?”

Jared shoots up and seizes it from his father and rips it open and reads with a happy grin “looks like I got in!”

Sharon looks up with a smile and stands before hugging Jared tight “oh baby I’m so proud of you! Let me see that!”

Gerald sulks-- mixed up “Oxford…but that’s in London…in the UK.”

“I know. Hence the point.”

“I thought we decided you were going to Austin? You know like me…to major in Law.”

“No. You decided, I just wasn't listening.”

“Are you saying you want him to stay?”

Sharon sends a firm look to Sandy “Gerald I think this is great news.”

Jared glares evilly at Sandy before beaming “ask Sandy who drove her home.”

Gerald freezes “who?” Sandy glares hatefully but that just makes Jared’s grin grow. “Don’t be upset daddy. It’s just a boy he—“

“No! You’re not dating till Jared does.”

“What if he never does? His a gay man you would—“

“Then neither will you. And then with both of you single I’ll sleep at night…leave your brothers preference out of it please.”

“But his a mutant!”

 

“This from someone whose diary is devoted to grooming tips and daydreams on how to lose your virginity? How tragic.”

“Enough!” Gerald pulls out a tape recorder “Do you know what this is?” He presses play and shrieks of pain erupt.

In perfect sync they both reply “A hopeless 15 year old giving birth?”

“This is why you’re not dating till your brother does.” His beeper sounds off and he grans his bag “bye kids.”

 

Sandy plops down in front of Matt her hair flying “can we hurry? I have plans.”

“Uh sure…I thought we could start with pronoun—“

“Not the hacking and gagging please.”

“Ok…how about food? You know French cuisine—Saturday?”

Sandy smiles slowly and leans back, peering under her lashes “you’re asking me out…so cute. What’s your name again?”

Matt ducks his head “forget it.”

Suddenly Sandy sees her opportunity and takes it “No, no it’s my fault—we didn’t have a proper introduction.”

“Matt.”

“Thing is—Matt. I’m at the mercy of a rare breed of acrimonious failure. My brother. I can’t date till he does.”

“Seems like he could get a date…I mean his not ugly.”

She fingers her hair innocently “he could I hate to admit it but my brother is gorgeous, problem is he’s anti-social.”

“Why?”

“Unsolved Mystery. He used to be really popular when he started high school, then it was like he got sick of it one day.”

“That’s a shame.”

Sandy reaches out and rubs his arm “Gosh, if only we could find Jay a boyfriend…someone just for him.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Matt smiles and Sandy’s devil shoulder cheers .


	3. Introductions

The next day in the café Matt and Osric walk up to Jensen Ackles who’s carving into the table with a pocket knife he snuck in school. Matt approaches with a timid smile “hey there.” In response Jensen looks up and flicks his knife up to press against his stomach, Matt gulps before slinking away in fear.

In return Osric decided to test his luck. He skips over and sits next to Stephen Amell whose trying to draw boobs on a lunch tray. “Hello.” Stephen blinks totally blown away “are you lost? The reject table’s by the trash cans.”

“Ah thank you but no—just came to chat.” Stephen scowls “we don’t…chat.”

“Actually I want to run an idea by you, just to see if you’re interested.”

“I’m not—piss off.” But he grabs Osric’s head and starts to draw in concentration and Osric swallows his pride “hear me out. You want Sandy Padalecki right?”

Stephen sits back and smirks at his art “Does this conversation have a purpose?”

“What you need to do is recruit a guy to date him. Someone who can…handle him?”

Osric points to Jensen, whose grimacing at his lunch before he rises and hurls it at the wall and laughs with his friends. 

“That guy? I heard he killed a dude and all they found was a finger.”

“Exactly.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing man, I’m a true Samaritan.” He rise and walks to Matt “I have a dick on my face don’t I?”

“You got him involved?”

“Like there was another option? Besides when you let the enemy think he’s orchestrating the battle, you’re in power. He’ll think he’s calling the shots but while he’s setting it up you woo Sandy.”

“Your one brilliant guy.”

 

Jared picks apart his salad as Chad puffs out a cloud of smoke. “So he pitches this huge bitch fit about Oxford and demands I go to Austin with all the dipshit frat boys and I have no say.”

“Gerald’s a tool—screw him man just cause he went to vagina college he thinks he knows it all well I have news for him I could probably navigate a pussy better than him!”

Jared reaches across and snatches the cigarette from his fingers “while I applaud your efforts at killing your body I’m trying to eat.”

They look up as Jensen walks out “Tom Welling said he was in jail for rape.”

“Tom Welling is a retard who doesn’t know his ass from a hole in the ground.”

 

Jensen sits in front of Miss. Lavell and eats his burger.

“I don’t understand Jensen; you haven’t done anything asinine this week. Are you ill?”

Jensen shrugs “touch of the flu.”

“I’m at a loss then. What should we talk about? Your year of absence?”

He smiles enchantingly “how about you’re absent sex life?”

She ignores him with a withering glance “why don’t we discuss your need to be a pain in the ass?”

“What’s to discuss?”

“You weren’t abused, you aren’t stupid, you’re only slightly psychotic—so why is it you’re a fuck up?”

“Well, you know…there’s the prestige of the job title—and the benefits are pretty good.”

Fine. Go do something repugnant and give us something to chat about.”

 

In gym class Stephen and his gang walk up to Jensen—who even in his gym uniform tries to look cool—and pulls him aside. Jensen shrugs him off roughly “what?”

“You see that guy?”

Jensen follows his finger to Jared who shreds the ball from a boys hands and knees him in the balls causing the boy to fall to the ground and sob like a little school girl.

Jensen raises his brows “yeah.” 

“What do you think?”

Jared shoots the goal and high fives Chad who grins at him.

“Two legs, nice ass…”

“Yeah whatever. I want you to go out with him.”

“Sure, sparky. I’ll get on that.”

“You just said—“

“You need money to take a boy out.”

“But you would if you had the green?”

Jensen stares blankly, his dislike obvious. “Yeah, I’d take him to Europe if I had a plane.” He replies sarcastically.

Stephen smiles “you got it Ackles. I pick up the tab and you do the honors.”

“Your gonna pay me to take out some dude?”

“I can’t date his sister until that one gets a boyfriend. And that’s the catch, he doesn’t want one.”

“How much?”

“Twenty bucks each date.”

“I can’t take a boy like that out for twenty bucks.”

“Fine… thirty.”

“Fifty and I’m your man.”

Jared hurls the ball to Chad on the court and spares no one as he rams them down one by one till the game is over.

Jensen watches on the bleachers, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Jared runs to the water stand and Jensen takes his shot “hey buddy. How ya doing?”

Jared turns slowly and frowns then smiles tensely “sweating like a sinner in church. And yourself?”

“There’s a way to get a guy’s attention.”

Jared cocks his hip and purses his lips “my mission in life. But it seems I struck your fancy so it worked, the world makes sense again.”

Jensen’s eyes narrow and he steps closer “pick you up Friday then?”

“Oh right Friday.”

“I’ll take you to places you’ve never been before.” Jensen whispers’ huskily but Jared just snorts in amusement “like where? The 7/11 on Bumside with all the burnouts? Do you even know my name lover boy?”  
“I know more than you think.”

“I highly doubt it.” He walks away quickly leaving Jensen alone. Your no bargain either sweetheart!” he calls after him as Chris walks up “so I guess the truck won’t be getting a new sound system?”

Across the court Matt and Osric watch wearily “he took the bait.”

 

That night as Jared washes his face Sandy appears behind him and attempts to ruffle his hair. Jared turns and swats her hands away.

“Have you ever considered a new look? You could have some potential buried under all this hostility.”

Jared scowls and shoves her aside as he leaves the bright bathroom “I have the potential to smack the crap out of you if you don’t get out of my way.”

“Can you at least brush your hair?”  
Jared slams his door in response .


	4. Pay Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i make two different movie references in this chapter i mention ALi Larter and she played on Obsessed you'll get it when you see it. And i mention Judd Nelson in the Breakfast Club.

Jensen and Chris head for the exit as quick as they can, eyes open for any sign of authority. “You up for a burger?”

Jensen stops and looks in his wallet. It’s empty and staring back forlornly at him. He sighs loudly but stops as he notices Jared at his locker, gathering his books. Jensen rushes over and appears next to him, smiling. “Hey.”

Jared ignores him and keeps searching his locker.

“You hate me don’t you?”

“I don’t really think you warrant that strong an emotion.”

“Then say you’ll spend Dollar Night at the track with me.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Oh come on—the ponies, the flat beer, you with money in your eyes, me with my hand on your ass…”

“You—covered in my vomit.”

“7:30?”

Jared turns and gives him a hard stare before slamming his locker shut and strutting away, hips shaking and Jensen watching.

 

Jared emerges from the music store carrying a bag of CD’s and fumbling with his keys as he tries to balance everything. He looks up and spots Jensen leaning on the hood his Wrangler. 

“Nice ride. Is this brand new?”

“Are you following me now stalker? That’s so Ali Larter of you.”

“I was in the grocery store. I saw your car, thought I’d come say hi see how you are.”

“Hi.” Jared gets in and starts his car.

“You’re not a big talker are you?”

“Depends on the topic. My fenders don’t really whip me in a verbal frenzy.”

He rolls his eyes and starts to pull out and Jensen throws his hands in the hair in surrender and backs up. But as Jared turns Stephen rolls up and blocks him in “hey—do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Stephen smirks as he starts for the massage place in his brand new jeans and suede jacket.

Jared’s eyes narrow treacherously and with a devious simper he backs up hastily and crashes straight into Stephens’s car door. The metal shrieking in pain as Jared pulls back up and laughs smugly.

Jensen watches with a delightful grin, he lets out an amused cackle and bends over his hands clutching his stomach as Stephen races out his face wide in horror and him seething with vengeance. “You fucking bitch!”

Jared smiles sweetly in response and straightens in his seat before batting his eyes “oops.”

 

“My insurance does not cover oops!”

Jared rolls his eyes and puffs out a breath of annoyance “then tell them I have Tourette’s. I jerk a lot.”

Gerald closes his eyes to calm himself “is this about Oxford? Are you punishing me?”

Jared scoffs and stands up sharply and glares hatefully at his father “aren’t you?”

“Why can’t we agree on this?”

“Because you’re making life inflicting choices without me! This is my life not yours so bud out!”

“As a parent, that’s my right.”

“So what I want doesn’t matter? Mom doesn’t do this to me; in fact she’s happy for me!”

“Your 18, you don’t know what you want and you won’t till your 45 when you’re too old to use it.”

Jared lets out a tiny frustrated scream, his hands pulling at his hair before waving around in expression. “I want to go to London! I want you to trust me! And I want you to bud out!”

“Yeah well—“Gerald’s beeper goes off “Christ! One night is all I want to not have to look at a vagina.” He gives Jared a firm look “will finish this later.”

“Can’t wait.”

 

Jensen shuts his locker to revel Stephens pissed off face “when I shell out fifty I expect results.”

Jensen sighs and leans against his locker, arms crossed “I’m working on it. He’s a fiery one.”

“Watching the dick mutilate my car doesn’t count.”

“I got him under control. He just acts all psycho in public to keep up appearances.”

Stephen scowls and sees straight through the lie “let me slow it down for you. If you don’t get any action, neither does I—so get his ass on your dick by the end of this week got it?”

As he starts to walk off Jensen smirks conivingly “I just upped my price.”

Stephen turns disbelief etched on his rugged features. “What?”

“100$ a date.”

“Forget it asshole.”

“Forget his sister then.” Jensen grins widely and Stephen punches a nearby locker and growls “you better hope you’re as cunning as you think Ackles.”

Jensen takes the money with a cocky smile and his pocket feels 100$ richer.

 

Sandy scowls at Matt “I counted on you to keep up your promise. You and that Judd Nelson wannabee are failing.”

Matt melts into his seat and blushes “you have my word as a gentlemen.”

“You’re sweet,” Sandy batts her lashes and touches his hand “I knew you would come through.”

 

Jensen stands at the sink washing his hands as Osric and Matt cower in the corner. “Say it,” Jensen demands without turning.

“What?”

“Whatever the hell it is you’re waitin to say, go on I don’t have all damn day.”

Osric bravely steps forward “we want to talk about the plan.”

“What plan?”

“The deal is, my pal Matt here is in love with Sandy Padalecki.”

“What is it with this chick? She have magical tits?”

Osric holds up his hand as Matt starts forward. “Matt’s love is pure unlike Stephen Amell’s.”

“Amell can plow it wherever he wants. I’m in it for the cash.”

“There’s no plowing!”

“We can help you with Jared, we have an inlet.”

“So Matt gets the girl and your gonna help me tame the wild beast?”

“Were your guys.”

“And he means that in a strictly non- prison way.”

“Yeah—will see.”

Matt holds up an invitation to Osric once Jensen has left the bathroom “this is it. A golden opportunity. Jensen can ask Jared to the party.”

“In that case will need to make it school wide,” he wiggles his brows “this will teach that dick Rob to mess with me.”

“Will Rob get bent?”

“His the ultimate kiss ass, he’ll piss himself with joy.”

 

That night Matt and Osric meet Jensen at dive bar located in the bad part of town. 

“So what do you got?”

“Some information on Jared I think will be helpful.”

“Wait one question—should you be drinking if you don’t have a liver?”

Jensen frowns “what?”

“Good enough—“

“Ok number 1 he hates smokers…”

“His uncle died of lung cancer…died at 42, his favorite uncle.”

“Are you telling me I’m a…non-smoker?” Jensen feels sick, his stomach already stirring for his nicotine.

“For now yes. Another thing Sandy said he likes pretty guys.”

Their met with silence and Jensen steps closer with an offended stare “you don’t think I’m pretty?”

Osric smacks Matt “his pretty!”

“Yeah! Sorry I didn’t—I wasn’t…yeah. Ok he likes BBQ, reading—mainly old literature, his for equal rights for all genders, and he likes indie and rock music.”

“So what? I buy him a pig and get him a book on equality?”

“Have you ever been to Club Metro?”

Jensen’s face drops, he doesn’t like where this is going “yes…”

“Pearl Jam is playing tomorrow night.”

“Don’t make me,” Jensen begs childishly. “It’s his favorite band and its one night, it won’t hurt.” Osric says mildly and Jensen groans in defeat.

Osric hands him some CD’s “I also retrieved a list of all his recent CD purchase.”

Smiling Jensen looks up “did you get this…illegally?”

Osric holds a finger to his lips “I think of it as an alternative to what the law allows.”

“I’m likin you guys more and more .”


	5. Turn of Events

“Can you turn down the screaming bitches? I’m trying to study.”

Jared doesn’t move from his closet and from his bed Chad smirks as Sandy crosses to the stereo to turn it down. “Don’t tell me you’re actually going out? And on a school night no less.”

Jared shoots her a glare, but Sandy’s to excited “oh my God, does this mean your becoming normal?”

“It means Pearl Jam is playing at Metro and were going. Now get the fuck out.”

Sandy melts in disappointment “oh, I thought you might have a date. I don’t know why I’m asking but are you going to Rob Speight’s party Saturday?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re a freak. I think you do this to torture me. And I think you suck.” She smiles sweetly and walked out, Jared doesn’t bat an eye as he slips his converses on “let’s roll.”

 

Jensen walks to the bar and signals for the bartender’s attention before looking to the dancefloor. Jared is dancing and looking completely at ease. None of his usual attitude. Jensen is transfixed. And most defiantly attracted.

Near the stage Jared fans himself “I need aqua!” He makes his way through the crowd to the bar. After he orders he spots Jensen, shit he thinks. He sneaks a glance, Jensen is starring but this time he looks away first. Despite himself he’s miffed.

“What can I get you?”

“Two waters,” he looks at Jensen again. He’s completely absorbed in the band, Jared scowls. He walks up to him “you’re not fooling anyone.”

Jensen looks up at him, surprised “hey. Great show huh?” He yells over the loud music.

“If you’re planning on asking me out you need to get over it.”

“Excuse me?” Jensen yells again.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Jensen gestures to the stage “do you mind? Your sort of running it for me.”

Jared is steaming. And he watches Jensen watch the band. “You’re not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke.”

“I know. I quit.” He leans back, making no attempt to hit on him. Jared moves closer “oh really?”

Jensen motions again “you know these guys are no Poison or Def Leopard, but their up there.”

“You know Poison?”

“Why, don’t you?”

Jared’s taken back. Jensen uses the moment to brush Jared’s hair back as he speaks in his ear “I watched you out there. I’ve never seen you like that.”

Jared steps away brushing the hair Jensen touched, his cheeks pink and Jensen smirks “come to the party with me.”

“What?” Jared yells, he can’t hear Jensen but the boy smirks “9:30 then.”

Jared walks to Chad “what did he say?”

“Who cares?”

Chad watches Jared watch Jensen “has he implanted you with hot love?”

Jared glances sharply at him.

“Don’t be Cruella with me. I’m in favor of romance and all the bullshit. You’re the one that wants to march on Washington every 5 minutes.”

Jared punches his arm “Pearl Jam was good.”

“They were… probably better if you weren’t with lover boy.”

 

“So then she says that she almost didn’t wear the Jeffery Campbell’s with that dress because she thought it was mixing genres and the fact that I noticed and this is a direct quote—‘ really meant something’.” 

Osric shuts his locker with a groan “you told me that part.”

“Hell, I’ve just been going over—“

Stephen appears over Matt’s shoulder “hey. Dingo Boingo.”

Osric and Matt look at each other before turning slowly.

“I hear you’re helping Ackles.”

‘Uh yeah. Were old friends.”

“You and Ackles? Really.”

“What? We took bathes together as kids.”

It’s incredibly obvious his lying. Stephen eyes him and turns to Matt “what’s your gig in this?”

“I’m just the new guy.”

Stephen turns back and grips Osric’s pin stripped button down and twists “you better not fuck this up. I’m heavily invested.”

 

Jared waits outside of Miss. Lavell’s for his appointment, bored and annoyed.

The door opens and Miss. Lavell escorts Jensen out.

“You’re completely demented.”

Jensen grins cheerfully “see you next week.”

Jared stands and Jensen sees him.

 

Miss. Lavell watches in horror “you know each other?”

“Yeah—“

“No.”

Miss. Lavell shoves Jared in the office then eyes Jensen “Dear God stay away from him. If you two ever decide to breed, evil would truly walk the earth.”

Jensen gives Jared one last look before the door shuts, then smiles .


	6. The Party

Sandy and Danneel are standing outside Jared’s room. Music is blaring and the door is shut.

“He’s obviously not going.”

Across the Livingroom the 2 girls sneak past. There’s rustling from the kitchen and they freeze as Gerald and Sharon emerge with drinks.

“Daddy I—“

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“A small study group of friends if you must know.” 

Sharon snorts in amusement before going to the TV. And Gerald frowns “otherwise known as an orgy?”

“It’s just a party dad, but I know you’re going to forbid me since the shut in isn’t going.” She points as Jared walks down the steps in a band tee that reaches his waist and Levi’s. Jared wanders to his mother who smiles warmly and hands him some popcorn as he sits next to her.

“Do you know about a party? Jare?” Jared shrugs as he looks at his dad.

“Daddy people expect me to be there!”

“If Jared’s not going neither are you.”

Sandy turns eyes blazing “you’re ruining my life! Because you won’t be normal, I can’t be.”

“What’s normal?”

“Rob Speight’s party is normal, but your too busy emoing out to know that.”

“What’s a Speight?”

Jared takes off his earphones, ready for battle. 

“Can’t you forget for one night you’re unhinged?”

“At least I’m not a clouted fen-sucked hedge pig.”

“Like I’m supposed to know what that means.”

“It’s Shakespeare. If you had a brain you would know.”

“Kids—“

“I know about the goddamn party. I’m going.”

Sandy and Danneel screeched loudly and jumped over to Jared.

“Oh God. It’s starting.”

“It’s just a party—“

“You have to wear the belly.”

“Daddy no!”

“Gerald really. You’re not serious?”

He pulled it out and Jared lifts his hands to hide his laugh “I want you to realize the weight of your decisions.”

“You are so dysfunctional.”

“Can we go?”

“Promise me you won’t talk to boys unless you brother is present.”

“Why?”

“Because…he’ll scare them away.”

Jared rolls his eyes and flings the door open—there stands Jensen with his hands tucked in the pockets of his worn out jeans “9:30 right?”

Jared is speechless, and he blinks dumbly.

“I’m early.”

“Whatever, I’m driving.” Jensen peeks in the house over his shoulder and makes a face “who knocked up your sister?”

 

Jared ditched Jensen at the door and as he moves through the crowd he hears “looking fresh tonight Jare-Bear.”

Jared gives Stephen a go to hell look, stops then points at his head “oh wait…did—did your hairline just recede?”

Stephen panics and whips out his pocket mirror—“where you goin?”

“Away.”

“Your sister here?”

“Stay the hell away from my sister.”

“Why would I do that?.....oh fight!” Jared watches him run off with an irritated scowl.

He watches as Stephen finds Sandy and moves close to her, Jared scoffs before picking up a shot and downing it.

“What’s this?” Jensen asks when he finds him.

“I’m getting trashed man. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do at a party?”

“I say do what you wanna do.”

“Funny, you’re the only one.” Jared downs another.

 

As Matt and Osric enter he scans the crowd before spotting Sandy and glides up to her “evening ladies.”

Sandy turns with a pained smile “Hi.”

“Looks like everything worked out huh? Your brothers here.”

Sandy ignores him and tries to pawn him off. “You know Danneel?”

“I believe we share history.”

“Great,” Danneel sneers before stubbing her nose up.

"Matt can you get me a drink?"

“Certainly. Mikes Hard? Beer?”

Sandy smiles tensely “surprise me.”

He heads to the kitchen and Stephen reaches out and grabs her waist. She giggles as he carries her off as Matt returns a beer in his hand.

Osric appears “unfortunate maneuver.”

“The hell is that? What kind of guy just carries her away while you’re talking to her?”

“Assholes. But hey you’re making progress.”

“No. No I’m not.”

 

“Maybe you should let me have it.”

Jared is fierce in his refusal and jerks away “I want another.”

Stephen enters and tugs Jensen away “my man—“

“It’s about time.”

“A deal is a deal.” He peels off some bills   
how’d you do it?”

“What?”

“Get him to act human.”

A very drunken Jared jumps up on the table and starts dancing, his hips swaying sensually. His hairs flying. He’s almost burlesque.

A crowd forms, clapping and cheering. He swings his head suddenly and bangs it on a copper pot—he sways and Jensen holds out his arms to catch him, “okay?”

“I’m fine I’m—“he tries to push up but falls back into Jensen’s arms. “You’re not ok.”

“I just need to lie down.”

“Oh no you lie down you’ll sleep.”

“Yes sleep, let me sleep.”

“You could have a concussion. My dog went to sleep with one and woke up a vegetable. Not that anyone could tell the difference but you know.”

Jared squirms and tries to sit on the floor “ok, I’ll just sleep but stay away ok?”

“No let’s walk.”

As Jensen guides him from the dining room, Matt grabs his arm “we need to talk.”

“Matt in case you’ve suddenly lost your sight, I’m a little busy.”

 

“It’s off. The whole thing.”

Jared slides down to the floor in a heap and Jensen huffs at the dead weight and struggles to get him on his feet as Jared flops around whining, trying to wiggle away from Jensen's firm hold on his waist “what are you talking about Matt?”

“She’s partial to Stephen, not me.”

Jensen shuts his eyes in exasperation; he doesn’t have time for this. “Matt—do you like the girl?”

“Sure.”

“Then go get her,” he growls as he drags an oblivious Jared outside by his arms.

Jensen marches Jared around the yard holding him up.

“This is so condescending.”

“Leave it to you to use big words when you’re shitfaced.”

Jared rolls his head up and glares “why are you doing this?”

“I told you.”

“You don’t care if I die.”

“Sure I do.”

“Why?”

“Because then I’d have to start taking out boys who like me.”

“Like you could find one,” Jared sneers with a slur.

“See there? Who needs devotion when I’ve got blind hatred?”

Jared waves his arms limply “just let me sit down.”

Jensen half carries him to the swing set and plops him down in a swing, moving his hands onto the chains. “How’s that?”

Jared sits and looks at Jensen for a moment with a lazy smile. Then falls over backward.

Jensen rushes to him, and then starts pushing him on the swing to keep him entertained “Jesus. You’re like a weeble… why do you let him get to you?”

“Who?”

“Amell.”

“I loathe him—“Jared scowls and looks away with a drunken huff.

“I know. It’d have to be a pretty big deal to get you to mainline tequila. You don’t seem the type.”

Jared struggles but looks at him with glassy eyes “hey man… you don’t think I can be cool? You don’t think I can be laid back like everyone else?”

“I thought you were above it,” Jensen replies sarcastically.

“You know what they say—“Jared sings off pitch.

“No. What do they say?”

Jared’s hands drop and his mouth falls open with a snore. 

“Shit!” Jensen drags him up and starts singing loudly. “Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Wake up damnit!”

He sits Jared down and shakes him like a rag doll. “Jared wake up!”

Jared stirs and swats at Jensen “what?”

Jensen sighs with relief “I thought you were…”

They share a meaningful glance, and then Jared vomits on Jensen’s shoes .


	7. Payment

Jared made it to the bathroom (after Jensen carried him there) his splashing his face with ice cold water and rinsing with a bottle of scope he found under the sink when Sandy walks in with a smug smile.

“Go away.”

“Dinner taste better on the way out?”

Jared gives her a ‘don’t even start look’ and Sandy snickers. “I don’t get you. You act like your too good for any of this, and then you go totally apeshit when you get here.”

“Your welcome,” Jared sneers and shoves past her going to meet Jensen outside.

His sitting in the driver’s seat when Jensen walks up and leans in the window and takes the keys out of the ignition “cute…now scoot over Bradley Cooper I’m driving.”

 

Sandy and Danneel are on the lawn when Stephen comes up “a bunch of us are going to Mikey’s, wanna come?”

“I have to be home in 30 minutes,” Sandy sighs in fake annoyance.

Eagerly Danneel turns “I don’t have to be home till 2.”

“Then let’s go,” he turns to Sandy and shrugs “maybe next time.”

Sandy stares after them, mouth agape “stupid bitch.”

“Have fun?” she turns at Matt’s accusing voice and wilts “tons.”

He starts to walk off and she fidgets nervously “Matt?” He turns and she gives him a hopeful smile “could you give me a ride?”

 

Jensen’s driving as Jared slumps next to him and fiddles with the radio—he stops on some sort of soft indie song and Jensen quickly changes it. “I’m driving, so I pick the music.”

Jared frowns and slowly reaches over to change it back, his eyes on Jensen “it’s my car.”

Jensen switches it once again to some loud rock song “and right now I’m in control of it.”

“But its Ben Howard—he played at Metro between breaks I saw you there remember? You watched him, I know you like it.”

Jensen rolls his eyes but let’s Jared listen to his slow indie bullshit.

“When you were gone last year…where was you?”

“Busy.”

“Were you in jail?”

“Maybe,”

“No, you weren’t.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“Why’d you lie?”

Jensen doesn’t answer but he frowns and watches as Jared bobs his head jerkily to the music and then points “I should do this.”

“Do what?”

“This,” Jared points to the radio again and Jensen nods “start a band?”

Sarcastically Jared replies with a bob of his head “my father would just love that.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to really care about anyone’s opinions.” Jared turns to look at him “oh, so now you think you know me?”

“I’m getting there.”

Jared’s voice loses its venom on his reply “the only thing people know about me is that I’m “scary”.”

Jensen turns to look at her—Jared looks anything but scary right now. And he tries to hide his smile “yeah well, I’m no picnic myself.”

They eye each other, sharing a moment of connection, realizing they both created the same exterior for themselves. 

Jensen pulls into the driveway and shuts off the motor. He looks up at Jared’s house “so what’s up with your dad? Is he a pain in the ass?”

“No, he just wants me to be someone I’m not.”

“Who?”

Jared brings his hands up and wiggles his fingers in a girly manor “Sandy, with her perfect attitude to life and her ability to listen.”

“No offense, but your sister is without. I know everyone likes her and all but…your better.”

Jared stares at him with new admiration “you know—you’re not as revolting as I thought you were.”

He leans drunkenly to Jensen his eyes slipping closed, their faces grow closer and Jensen turns “I’ll see you at school.”

Jared jerks back and stares at him, pissed and rejected. Then gets out and slams the door hard.

 

Sandy and Matt ride in silence till he finally breaks it “I looked for you back at the party, but you always seemed to be…occupied.”

With fake innocence she replies “I was?”

“You never wanted to go out with me…did you?”

Sandy bites her lip and fiddles with her purse “well, no…”

“Then that’s all you had to say, you didn’t have to lead me on.”

“But—“

“Have you always been this selfish?”

Sandy’s quite as they pull up to her house and she watches as Jensen gets in his car and drives away, and Jared trying not to fall as he walks in.

“Just because you’re beautiful doesn’t mean you can treat people like they don’t matter.”

She looks at him for a moment then grabs his face and kissed him on the lips. He draws back in surprise and she smiles then gets out of the car and goes inside.

Matt grins and drives home. “And I’m back in the saddle!”

 

In English class Monday morning Jared sits as his desk, burying his face in a book as the others enter and he waits for the humiliation.

The African wannabees are first. “Jared, my brother you sway to the rhythm of me heart.”

“Dance for me cowboy!”

Stephen slaunters in with a smirk “Jare, babe you were on fire.”

Mrs. Blaise enters “well, did everyone have a good weekend?”

Stephen leans back “maybe we should ask Ackles?”

Jensen enters and slinks to his desk. Jared looks around and avoids his stare.

“Anyway I would like you all to write your own version of Shakespeare sonnet #141. And form you like. Rhyme, no rhyme whatever. I want to see you elaborate on these themes.”

 

Outside at lunch Chad laughs “so you went to the party? What happened to being officially opposed to suburban social activity?”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“You didn’t have a choice? Where’s Jared and what have you done with him?”

“I did Sandy a favor and it backfired.”

“You didn’t.”

“I got drunk. I puked. I got rejected. It was big fun.”

Jensen walks in and he sees Jared and smiles “hey.”

Jared gathers his things and bolts for the door. Jensen looks at Chad who shrugs and follows Jared out.

 

In biology Matt and Osric flank Jensen at his lab table “so you got cozy with he who stings?”

“No—I’ve got a sweet payin job I’m about to lose.”

“What did you do to him?”

“I don’t know…I decided not to nail I’m when he was too drunk to remember.”

Matt and Osric turn to each other in realization, then back to Jensen. “You realize this puts the whole operation peril?”

“No shit. He won’t even look at me.”

“Why can’t you just tell him you’re sorry? Matt offers and Jensen’s expression says that this is not a possibility. Osric makes a time out symbol with his hands “I’m on it.”

 

Chad is at his locker. He’s ripping his jacket off and stuffing it in his locker, the zipper cutting his neck as he throws it in and he frowns.

Osric walks up “hey there. Tired of breathing?”

Chad turns with a curious look “Hi… did you need something?”

“Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart, courage to make love known?”

Chad frowns “why the hell did you just quite Macbeth to me man? I’m not into geeky Asian nerds…in fact I’m not into guys at all.”

“Actually I was wondering…I have this friend.”

 

Their outside on the blacktop watching Jared practice basketball. Matt sits next to Jensen on the bleachers. “He hates you with the fire of a thousand suns. That’s a direct quote from Chad.”  
Jensen turns and bites his lip “he just time to cool off, I’ll give it a day.”

Suddenly a basketball flies at them from the court, barley missing Jensen’s face.

Jensen’s eyes widen and he swallows “maybe two.”

He looks at Matt “you makin any headway?”

“She kissed me.”

Eyebrows raised Jensen moves closer “where?”

Stephen’s leaning against Jensen’s jeep. And Jensen is inside with an irritated look “I don’t know Amell… the limo, the flowers. Another hundred for the tux…”

“Enough with the Barbie and Ken shit. I know.” He pulls out his wallet and hands Jensen a wad of money.

“Take it.”  
Jensen does with a smile and he roars out of the lot .


	8. Start Of Something New

Jared rips a prom poster off the wall and Chad snorts as Becki Reynolds cries out in mortification. 

“Can you even imagine? Who the hell would go to this, a bastion of commercial excess?”

“Well, I guess were not, since we don’t have dates.”

“Listen to you! You sound like Betty, all pissed off because Archie is taking Veronica.”

“Okay, okay we won’t go. Not like I wanna wear a tux anyway.”

“You’re looking at this all wrong, were making a statement.”

“Oh good. Something new and different for us.”

 

Later in the bookstore Jared is browsing through the English lit section when Jensen appears with a smile “excuse me, have you seen The Great Gatsby? I lost my copy.”

Frowning Jared sighs internally “what are you doing here?”

“I heard there was a poetry reading.”

“Your so—“

“Pleasant?”

Jared stares at him, deadpan.

But Jensen continues “wholesome?”

“Unwelcome.”

“Unwelcome? I guess someone still has his undies in a twist.”

“Don’t for one minute think that you had any affect whatsoever on my underwear.”

“So what did I have an effect on?”

“Other than my upchuck reflex? Nothing.” He pushes past Jensen and heads out the door, Jensen looks down at the book Jared handed him and smiled. The Great Gatsby…it was Jared’s copy.

Matt and Osric flank Jensen as he shovels food into his mouth “your right. He’s still pissed” he concludes with his mouth full, a fry flying out and hitting Osric in the face.

“Sweet love, renew thy force!”

Jensen leans closer with a firm look “man—don’t say shit like that to me. People can hear you.”

Matt shakes his head “you humiliated the guy! Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score.”

Osric nods “best case scenario, your back on the payroll for a while.”

“What’s the worst?”

“You get the boy.”

Jensen nods “if I go down, I’m takin Jared with me.”

 

Later in English Jared and the other students sit at their desk, taking a quiz and Jensen’s seat is empty. 

From outside, soft unsure beginnings of a song float in. Jared looks up, then out the window, horrified.

The song grows louder and he realizes its The Partridge Family’s “I Think I Love You.”—being sung by Jensen.

“This morning, I woke up with this feeling, I didn’t know how to deal with, and so I just decided to myself—“Jensen sings and the other students rush to the window, outside Jensen stands beneath the window, crooning.

Chris is next to him, keeping the beat on the bongos and doing backup vocals.

“I’d hide it to myself. And never talk about it. And didn’t I go and shout it when you walked into the room—“

In the room Mrs. Blaise touches her heart, as if the song is for her. Jared slowly walks to the window, peeking below.

Jensen smiles at him as he finishes the song with a big finale.

“I think I love you I—“

Inside the other students laugh and clap and Jared sinks down, mortified but with a slight smile.

 

In detention later, Jensen sits quietly; a miscreant looks at him “nice song Ackles.”

“Bite me.” 

Mr. Chapin, the gym teacher, sits at the front reading a magazine. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Chapin?”

Jensen looks up at Jared’s voice and sees him standing in the doorway. Jared gives Jensen a smile and he perks up a little.

Jared walks in and Mr. Chapin turns to him “Sir, I’d like to state for the record that Mr. Ackles current incarceration is unnecessary. I never filed a complaint.”

“You didn’t have to. He disrupted a classroom.”

Jared glances over at Jensen and motions his head to the window.

Jensen shrugs, not knowing what he’s talking about.

Jared motions again, and looks to the window with an expression that said “make a break for it dumbass.”

Jared brings his attention back to Mr. Chapin while Jensen inches out of his seat and to the window.

“But, Sir I hardly think a simple serenade warrants a week of detention. There are far more hideous acts than off-key singing being performed by the student body on a regular basis.”

Jensen is half way out the window and none too happy about it; they’re on the second floor.

He eyes a large tree and reaches for it.

“You’re not gonna change my mind Jared. Rules stick.”

Jared starts to panic, as Jensen had yet to jump for the tree.

“Wait! Mr. Chapin there’s something I need to show you.”

He turns to Jared again as Jensen finally jumps “what?”

“This.” Jared drops his pants and stands in his tight boxer briefs his face flushed and burning.

Everyone in the room cheers and Mr. Chapin reddens and tries to be stern “Jared Padalecki I’m going to let that slide but if I see you do it again you’ll be in here.”

Jared smiles widely his teeth showing and dimples popping “thank you sir.” 

 

Jared arrives at the tree, looking around breathlessly and seeing no one.

“He left! I sprung the dickhead and he cruised on me.”

“Look up sunshine.”

He does and Jensen’s still in the tree “I guess I never told you I’m afraid of heights…”

Smiling Jared steps closer and laughs “come on. It’s not that bad.”

“Try lookin at it from this angle.”

Jared assessed the branch structure “put your right foot there—“

“Forget it. I’m stayin.”

“You want me to climb up and show you how to get down?”

Voice trembling Jensen holds tighter “maybe.”

Jared sighs and does so. When he gets to Jensens level he perches on the branch next to him and Jensen grins at him. Then swings himself down with the grace and ease of a monkey, leaving Jared sitting there, realizing he’s been duped.

“You shit!” 

As they walk through the local festival Jensen turns.

 

“The Partridge family?”  
“I figured it had to be something ridiculous to win your respect. And piss you off.”

“Good call."

“So how did you get Chapin to look the other way?”

“I dazzled him with my goodies.”

He stops and pick up a toy gun that shoots water at giggling hyenas and wails on it. The barker hands him a stuffed animal as his prize and Jared hands it to a small kid next him.

“A soft side, who knew?”

“Yeah well, don’t let it get out.”

“So what’s your excuse?”

“Acting the way we do?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like to do what people expect. Then they expect it all the time and they get disappointed when you change.”

“So if you disappoint them from the start, you’re covered?”

“Something like that.”

“Then you fucked up.”

Jared frowns “how?”

“You never disappointed me.”

Jared blushes under his gaze.

“You up for it?”

“For..?”

He motions to a sign for a paint ball game and he grins.

The two of them creep through the paint-ball course, stealthy and full of the desire to best the other. 

Jensen nails Jared in the back with a big glob of red paint and Jared gets him in the chest with a glob of blue.

Jensen returns fire with a big yellow splat to the side of his face and Jared gasps before squirting a green shot to Jensen’s forehead. 

After a few more shots, they’re both covered in paint.

Jared tries to shoot him again, only to find his gun is empty. “Damnit!”

Jensen grabs him in a victorious tackle and they land laughing.

It’s hard to even recognize them, as their hair and faces are so smeared with paint globs, but they still manage to find each others eyes.

Jensen wipes a smear of blue paint away from Jared’s lips, as he goes to kiss him.

Jared sighs into the kiss and reaches up with paint covered hands and threads them through Jensen’s messy hair and Jensen smiles as the kiss deepens .


	9. Breaking

Jensen pulls up in Jared’s driveway. Their paint wardrobe has dried by now and they look like refuges from some strange, yet colorful war.

As they walk up the drive Jared starts quizzing him about rumors. “State trooper?”

“Fallacy.”

“Did you kill a guy?”

“Hersay.”

“I know the porn career’s a lie.”

He turns to Jared with a serious face “do you? He leans over and kisses Jared’s neck he scrunches his shoulders and laughs.

“Tell me something true.”

 

Jensen purses his lips in thought and rubs his chin “I hate carrots.”  
Jared laughs and shakes his head “no—something real. Something no one else knows.”

Jensen leans over and pecks Jared’s lips; in between kisses he speaks “your sweet. And sexy. And completely hot for me.”

“You’re amazingly self-assured. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Go to prom with me.”

Jared’s smile disappears “is that a request or a demand?”

“You know what I mean.”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, I won’t go with you.”

Jensen jerks back with a hurt look “why not?”

“Because I don’t want to. It’s a stupid tradition.”

Jensen sits quietly, torn. He knows he can’t very well tell him he’s being paid to take him.

“People won’t expect you to go…”

Jared turns to him, angry his face pinched “why are you doing this? All of it—what’s in it for you?”

Jensen’s silent, not looking at him, confirming Jared’s suspicions.

Jared scoffs “create a little drama? Start a new rumor? What?”

“So I have to have a motive to be with you?”

“You tell me.”

“You need therapy. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Answer the question Jensen!”

Jensen grows angry “nothing! There’s nothing in it for me, just the pleasure of your company.”

He takes out a cigarette. And Jared watches in disbelief before reaching out and breaking it in half and storming inside.

Jensen growls and gets in his car and peels out of the driveway. Jared watches at the front door.

 

Jared stands at the sink, scrubbing his face free of the paint and Sandy taps on the open door. “Quick question… are you going to the prom?”

Jared turns and shuts the door with a slam.

Sharon is at her computer and Gerald is on his exercise equipment when Sandy enters “mom, dad I want to discuss the prom tomorrow night.”

“The prom? Jared has a date?”

“No but—“

“It’s that hot rod Stephen, right? That’s who you want me to bend my rules for?”

“He’s not a hot rod. Whatever that is.”

“You’re not going unless your brother goes. End of story.”

“Fine. I see that I’m a prisoner in my own house. I’m not a daughter. I’m a possession.”

As Sandy storms out Gerald calls to her “you know what happens at proms?”

Sharon stops her typing and glares at him “they’ll dance, they’ll kiss’ they’ll come home. Let her go.”

“Kissing? Is that what you think happens? We both know it doesn’t.”

 

Sandy’s lying on her bed watching E! News when Jared walks in and sits on the bed, muting the TV. “Listen, I know you hate having to sit home because I’m not Mr. High School.”

“Like you care.”

“I do care. But I’m a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons, not someone else.”

“I wish I had that luxury. I’m the only sophomore that got asked to the prom and I can’t go, because you won’t.”

Jared clears his throat “Stephen never told you we went out, did he?”

Sandy frowns, startled “what?”

“In 9th. For 7 months.”

Sandy shakes her head in confusion “why?”

Jared sighs in a mocking way “he was, like such a hottie.”

“But you hate Stephen.”

“Now I do. Back then was a different story.”

“As in…”

Jared takes a deep breath “he said everyone was doing it. He wanted me to do it with him…and I wouldn’t.”

“Doing what?”

“You know what. Sex. I told him I wasn’t ready, that I was too young and I wasn’t sure if he was the right one. So to satisfy him I did somethings with him, but not that, never that. He got pissed, and then he broke up with me.”

Sandy’s dumbfounded “But…”

“After that, I swore if never do anything just because everyone else was doing it. And I haven’t since. Except for Rob’s party and my stunning stripper moment.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted you to make up your own mind about him.”

“No you didn’t! If you really thought I could make my own decisions, you would’ve let me go out with him instead of helping daddy hold me hostage.”

Jared stands up slowly “that’s not—“

“I’m not stupid enough to repeat your mistakes, to let him do that or try to.”

“I guess I thought I was protecting you.”

“God, you’re just like him! Just keep me locked away in the dark, so I can’t experience anything for myself.”

“Not all experiences are good Sandy. You can’t always trust the people you want to!”

“I guess I’ll never know will I?”

Sandy rises and opened the door for Jared, then slams it when he leaves.

 

Jared lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling, fighting a self- internal battle. Finally he rolls over and picks up the phone.

Sandy’s lying in bed, watching I Love Lucy and eating cereal when a knock sounds “come in.”

Jared walks in with a grin “feel like shopping ?”


	10. Prom Night Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys maybe one or two more chapters. I wanted to include a sex scene in this story but i dont know if that will happen because i cant find a moment where i would fit it in. So guys i might actually a have a story with no sex!

Gerald and Sharon are in front of the TV. Gerald has the TV guide in hand, glasses on. “What do you want to watch? We’ve got crap, crap, and crap.”

Sharon chuckles “Dr. Ruth?”

Sandy walks into the living room. She’s wearing a pink prom dress. “Hi mommy.”

Gerald scurries to take off his glasses and looks from Sharon to Sandy.

Sharon smiles “honey, you look beautiful!”

“You like? My date should be here soon.”

Gerald shook his head, dumbfounded “I’m missing something.”

“I have a date daddy. And he’s not a captain of oppression like some men we know.”

The doorbell rings and Sandy runs to open it. Matt stands with flowers and he scans Sandy’s dress “wow.”

Sandy smiles “let’s go.”

Sharon waves her hand “have a great time honey!”

“But—who—what?”

Footsteps pound on the stairs and Jared rushes down in a sharp black tux “hey, guys. I’m going to the prom. See you soon!”

The door slams again and Gerald sits slowly and scratches his head “what just happened?”

“Your kids went to the prom.”

“Did I have anything to say about it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“That’s what I thought.” 

The doorbell rings and Gerald opens it to see Stephen and he snarls.

“I’m here to pick up Sandy.”

“Too late.”  
He slams to door shut.

 

Jared pulls up in his car, emerging in his black lined tux that fits perfectly.

Jensen sits in the steps, waiting. In a tux.

“How’d you get a tux last minute?”

“It’s Christians. His date got convicted. What about you?”

“It’s just something I had. You know.”

Smiling Jensen stands “oh right.”

“Look I’m—sorry—that I questioned your motives. I was wrong.”

Jensen winces slightly, but covers it with a smile. “No problem.”

He remains standing still and Jared fidgets nervously “are you ready?”

Jensen leans back and eyes Jared who blushes and turns away. “Come on, let’s get it over with.”

 

They walk in the hotel, and Jared attempts to deny the romance of it “quite the ostentations display.”

Cowboy two-steps by them, dragging some poor girl around and Jensen points. “Look, Clem even wore his good boots.”

Jared steps forward, looking around and spots Matt and Sandy dancing cheek to cheek. He smiles.

Chad enters with a girl on his arm and smiles at Jared “Jay, looking good buddy.”

 

Jared and Jensen dance to a slow song. He leans down and whispers into Jared’s ear and he laughs.

Sandy goes to the bathroom and stops as she sees Danneel “what are you doing here?”

“You think you’re the only sophomore at the prom?”

“I did.”

“Oh and just so you know, my date isn’t planning on spending most of the night in his backseat.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Stephen Amell is only after one thing—you’re cherry. He practically made a public announcement.”

Appalled Sandy storms out and Danneel backpedals “I wanted to tell you—“

 

Stephen, drunk, disorderly and pissed off, walks in with a few stray jocks—also dateless. He zeros in on Matt, now consoling a pissed off Sandy.

Jensen and Jared continue to dance, oblivious to the evil about to erupt.

“My grandmothers.”

 

Jared frowns “what?”

“That’s where I was last year. She’d never lived alone—my grandfather died—I stayed with her. I wasn’t in jail, I don’t know Marylyn Manson, and I’ve never slept with a Spice Girl. I spent a year sitting next to my grandma on the couch watching Wheel of Fortune. End of story.”

He takes a breath and looks away, not meeting Jared’s eyes. Jared stares at him for a moment and laughs “that’s completely adorable!”

“It gets worse—you still have your freshman yearbook?”

He’s interrupted by Stephens hand on his shoulder “what’s Sandy doing here with that limp dick? I didn’t pay you to let some little punk ass snake me.”

Osric spots the altercation and dances over to Matt and Sandy “the shit has hit the fan.” He takes Matt and they approach Stephen as he taunts Jensen who keeps quiet, realizing the weight of the situation.

Osric steps forward “Stephen, pal, compadre. Let’s take it easy.”

Stephen turns and glares “you two are in big trouble.”

Matt’s scoffs "admit it. You lost. Be a man.”

Stephen punches Matt in the face, taking him by surprise. Matt holds his nose as it bleeds on his tux.

Stephen turns back to Jensen and Jared “just so you know—he’ll never spread his legs for you.”

Jared looks from Jensen to Stephen, not sure what he’s hearing. Stephen pushes through the crowd but a hand drags him back. It’s Sandy. And she beats the shit out of him.

“That’s for making my date bleed!”

She hits him again.

“That’s for my brother!”

One more kick to the nuts “and that’s for me.”

Jared runs down the stairs, Jensen chasing after him “wait I—“

“You were paid to take me out! By—the one person I truly hate. I knew I was set up!”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Really? What was it like? A down payment now, then a bonus for sleeping with me?”

“I didn’t care about the money!” He catches up to Jared and grips his arm “I cared about—“

Jared turns to him with a countence more in sorrow than anger “you are so not who I thought you were.”

Jensen grabs him and kisses him to shut him up. After a second Jared jerks away, slaps Jensen and flees down the stairs and out of sight, tears pouring down his cheeks .


	11. I Think I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!

Jared is sprawled on the couch in sweats, wrapped in a blanket, watching "Sixteen Candles". When Molly Ringwald leans across the birthday cake to get a kiss from her dream date, Jared changes the channel disgustedly, settling for an infomercial

The phone sits next to her. Not ringing. Sandy breezes in, bearing a cup of tea.

“Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It'll be fun.”

Jared takes the tea and gives a weak smile “I ' m sure.

Sandy sits down next to him, “You looked beautiful last night, you know?”

Jared smiles and pats her hand “So did you.” Sandy gives him a squeeze, then jumps up when the doorbell rings and she opens the door to a waiting Matt. He peeks his head inside.

“He okay?

“I hope so.”

The door shuts behind her as Gerald enters “Was that your sister?"

“Yeah. She left with some bikers. Big ones. Full of sperm.” Jared mocks as he shakes his head.

Gerald gives a fake smile “Funny.” Gerald sits down on the arm of the chair and watches the infomercial with Jared.

“I don't understand the allure of dehydrated food. Is this something I should be hip to?”

“No, Daddy.”

Dreading the answer Gerald groans but asks “So tell me about this dance. Was it fun?”

“Parts of it.” Jared sighs and scoots further down.

“Which parts?”

Jared grins widely and turns his head. “The part where Sandy beat the hell out of some guy.”

“Sandy did what?”

“What's the matter? Upset that I rubbed off on her?”

“No – impressed.”

Jared looks up in surprise.

“You know, fathers don't like to admit that their children are capable of running their own lives. It means we’ve become spectators. Sandy still lets me play a few innings. You've had me on the bleachers for years. When you go to Oxford, I won't even be able to watch the game.”

Jared looks up with a hopeful glance “When I go?”

Gerald groans “Oh, Christ. Don't tell me you've changed your mind. I already sent them a check.”

Jared reaches over and gives him a hug

 

In the cafeteria the next day Jared grabs a box of corn from the food line.

Matt walks up with his head ducked and Jared looks at him as Matt starts talking “I'd like to express my apologies.”

Jared frowns “for what?”

Matt looks down again “I didn't mean for you to get -- When Sandy asked me to find you a boyfriend, I had no idea it would turn out so-- ugly. I would never have done anything to compromise your - - -“  
He trails off when he realizes Jared’s thrown his food tray against the wall and marched off -- the old "kill, kill look back in his eyes.

Jared stomps up the hallway, full of menace 

Sandy's English teacher perches on the edge of a desk, open book in hand. 

“Who can tell me at what point Lucentio admits his deception? “ The teacher asks. 

The door of the classroom FLIES open and an angry Jared stalks in, yanking Sandy from her chair and dragging her to the hallway. 

Jared turns to the teacher “family emergency.” 

Sandy tries to pull away as Jared drags her by the hair between two rows of lockers. “Let go!” 

“You set me up.”

“I just wanted—“

“What? To completely damage me? To send me to therapy forever? What?”

“No! I just—“ 

Miss Lavell walks up “Kids? Shall we take a trip to my office?” 

Miss Lavell stares at both siblings as they sit before she then focuses on Sandy. “So you're the real bitch.” 

“Yes! Okay? Yes -- I'm the real bitch. I wanted him to get a boyfriend so I could. Apparently, this makes me a horrible person. I'm sorry."

She turns to Jared.” I swear -- I didn't know about the money. I didn't even know Stephen was involved. I would never intentionally hurt you Jay.”

Miss Lavell looks to Jared “do you care to respond?”

“Am I supposed to feel better? Like, right now? Or do I have some time to think about it?”

Miss Lavell nods "just smack her now."

Sandy rises and takes Jared by the arm and looks at Miss. Lavell “we’ll be getting back to you.”

“What, no hug?”

Sandy drags Jared back to the hall “is that woman a complete fruit- loop or is it just me?”

“It’s just you.” Jared deadpans.

 

In class Mrs. Blaise turns “All right. I’m assuming everyone found time to compose, their poems. Except Mr. Amell, who’s still in the ICU.” 

Two nerds in the back high-five.

“Would anyone care to read theirs aloud?”

No one moves. Then Jared slowly stands up. “I’ll go.”

Jensen looks up at him, his eyes hidden by dark shadows.

“Oh, Lord,” Mrs. Blaise sighs and she downs some Prozac. “Please proceed.”

Jared stands, puts on his glasses, and takes a deep breath before reading from his notebook

“I hate the way you talk to me/ and the

way you cut your hair/ I hate the way

you drive my car/ I hate it when you

stare.” He pauses then continues “I hate your big dumb combat boots/ and

the way you read my mind/ I hate you so

much it makes me sick/ it even makes me rhyme.”

He takes a deep breath, and looks quickly at Jensen, who stares at the floor.

“I hate the way you're always right/ I

hate it when you lie/ I hate it when you

make me laugh/ even worse when you make

me cry/ I hate it that you're not

around/ and the fact that you didn't

call/ But mostly I hate the way I don '

t hate you/ not even close, not even a

little bit, not even any at all.”

Jared looks directly at Jensen. He looks back this time. The look they exchange says everything.

Then Jared walks out of the room the rest of the class remains stunned in silence.

 

Jared walks to his car alone. When he opens the door, he’s greeted with a Fender Stratocaster guitar, reclining in the front seat. He picks it up slowly, inspecting every detail, then spins around.

Jensen stands there, smiling. 

“A Fender Strat. You bought this?”

“I thought you could use it. You know when you start your band.”

Jared doesn’t answer, but hides a smile as he walks closer.

And Jensen continues “besides I had some extra cash. This asshole paid me to take out this really great guy.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, but then I fucked up. I fell for him.”

Jared blushes and looks down.

“You know it’s not every day you find someone who’s willing to flash their package to get you out of detention.” 

 

Jared looks up. Surprised and embarrassed that he found out.  
Jensen takes his upturned face as a sign to kiss him and he does. This time Jared lets him. Then breaks it off. “You can’t buy me a guitar every time you screw up.”

“Yeah I know,” then Jensen shuts him up with another kiss that Jared pulls from “and don’t think you can—“

Jensen kissed him again and this time Jared kisses back.

 

In the backyard at Jared’s house Jensen is at the barbecue grill, flipping burgers. Jared watches “why is my veggie burger the only burnt object on this grill?”

“Because I like to torture you.”

Jared smirks “oh Sandy? Can you get me my freshman yearbook?”

Jensen pales “don’t you even dare…”

Sandy rises for the yearbook…. Jensen tries to reach for it as it’s handed to Jared who laughs “your freaked over this, aren’t you?”

Jared smirks again “I’d like to call your attention to Jensen Ackles stunning bad-ass look of 2011.”

INSERT - A horrifically nerdy freshman year picture Glasses, bad hair, headgear -- the works. 

Jared holds up the picture for all to view. Jensen cringes and throws a handful of pretzels at him. 

Sandy snickers “Jensen—is that a—“

“A perm.” Jared finishes.

“Ask my attorney,” Jensen answers. He lowers his face to Jared’s “you’re lucky I love you.”

Jared blinks innocently “I don’t know…maybe you should sing to me again?”


End file.
